


five times peter passed out in front of someone + one time he passed out alone

by Lolamayers5



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dehydration, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Injury, Iron Dad, Low Blood Sugar, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker passing out, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, first fic, peter faints, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamayers5/pseuds/Lolamayers5
Summary: Peter Parker has a problem with passing out luckily someone is allways there for him. But what will happen if he is alone?





	1. Low blood sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fic so don’t judge to much!!! So exited to start :)

“Hi Fri.”

**”Good ****afternoon** **Peter.”**Friday greets as he enters the lab after a long torturous day of torment from flash.

Mr stark looked up from where had been busily scratching away at a new project. ”hey kiddo how was school?”

  
Peter sighed “Hey Mr Stark, school was ... well school.” 

  
Shooting peter a weary look noticing peter wasn’t as energetic as he usually was, brushing it off as a bad patrol the night before mixed with the long school day. 

  
“don’t worry about it now kiddo, how about you get going on that new taser web formula.”   
  


at these words peters eyes lit up and he starts setting up his work station “Sure I was looking over the formula earlier and if I add hydrogen calcite it should exhilarate the taser from last week and make it more like the widow bites.”

...

Around an hour later peter starts to notice an uncomfortable stabbing in his stomach from missing his lunch due to a detention from a fight with flash. He uncomfortably shifts trying to rid of the feeling however knowing if he doesn’t eat soon his Metabolism will catch up with him especially after the spider bite where he has to eat up to 5x a normal person. As a huge wave of dizziness hit him he decided that it would be best to get some food before it gets worse. Peter stands up to approach Mr Stark about to ask if he can go grab a bite.  
  


“hey Mr Stark ...” at that moment peters vision blurred over and ears started to ring. He heard Mr Starks confused calls for his name as his knees bucked, the room started dangerously tipping and vision completely blackened over.   
  


...

The next thing peter knows is his head is in someone’s lap while they are lightly slapping his face, talking in a slightly panicked voice.

”pe....”

”..eter”

Oh it was Mr Stark who was talking.

”Peter ... bud .. ca.. you hear .. me”

yeah he could hear him and tried so hard to reply but his body wouldn’t let him.

”fri get Bruce down here now”

”Pete open your eyes”

Oh his eyes were closed but no matter how hard he tried they wouldn’t open

As peter felt a pressure on his sternum he brought a hand up in protest.

”Yeah bud that’s it, common just open your eyes.” 

Peters Bambi eyes flickered open meeting the face of his mentor.

”hey bud just like that, you with me?”

”mgrm .. wha’ hap’en’” peter slurred 

“I don’t know bud one minute we were working next you were taking a swan dive to the floor.” 

  
“oh”

Bruce decided to enter the lab At that moment carrying a small first aid bag.

”Hey tones?” Bruce said looking around the lab “fri said you needed me with medical.”   
  


“Yeah over here.” Tony said instructing Bruce to the other side of the lab where tony was currently stoking peters head encouraging him to stay awake until he gets checked out.   
  


“Hey Pete what happened.” Bruce asked in a soft calming tone. That’s when Pete explained how he hadn’t had time to eat lunch due to his detention which was flashed fault. Followed by Bruce pricking his fingers with a blood monitor.  
  


“That would explain the passing out your blood sugar is all the way down in Australia.” Bruce said with a sigh and peter chuckled at the analogy.

Mr Stark sighed ”Pete how many times do I have to tell you to eat the right amount of food, especially with that metabolism of yours.” 

“sorry” Peter exclaimed as Bruce and tony helped him stand hoisting both his arms over each of there shoulders helping him over to the couch.

”here peter drink this it should help bring your blood sugar up quickly.” Bruce explained while passing him a Gatorade.

”thanks” Peter happily took the Gatorade wanting to get rid of the resisting dizziness.

”don’t ever do that again kid your giving me to many grey hairs.” Tony chuckled while peter just met him with a sneaky smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading I should be updating every 1-2 days. Leave a comment with promos and ideas. Have a great day :)


	2. Sensory overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “St’ve? ... ev’ry th’n is 25.” Peter replied in a shaky voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s chapter two out of the way. I added in Steve this time as I love the thought of him and tony being friends. Also updating tags as I go.

“And look who it is little miss Penis Parker.”  
  
Oh god hadn’t he suffered enough all ready. Today was one of those days where his senses were dialed up way past 11 the burning lights and loud noises leaving him with a major headache, he just had to make it two more minutes until the final dissmisal bell. Deciding to ignore flash and keep walking hissing in pain almost toppling over as flash shoved him into his locker with annoyance.   
  
  


“Hey! I was talking to you penis.”   
  


sighing peter turned around “Common flash I need to head out can you just leave it.”

”what penis going off to your best friend Tony Starks house for your fake internship.”

As peter was about to reply Ned yanked his arm whispering “it’s not worth it let’s just go,” Starting to head in the direction of Neds locker.

“God flash is so annoying can he not just go one day without yabbering on about my “fake” internship.”

”I know mate just think tho you get to see Mr Stark this afternoon aren’t you excited about that.”

exhaling a defeated sigh peter agreed “I guess so.”

Right as Peter and Ned we’re walking away from Neds locker the school bell bleared sending peters hands straight up to his ears as he screamed out in pain. Ned knew this was not going to end well pulled Peter into the closest room as he screamed and cried out in pain.   
  


“Peter! Peter are you ok.”

Everything was dialed up to 25 his eyes were squeezed shut trying to block out every inch of the anguishing light with his hands squeezing tight over his ears however could still hear all the rushing shoes running out of school and the agonizing heart beats drumming into his skull. His knees buckled sending him into a ball on the floor as an intense pressure let go of his right arm. Peter rocked himself back and forth pleading for the pain to go away. Screaming as his phone let out an excruciating sound to let him know someone was calling.  
  


Ned scrambled to his feet from where he kneeling next to peter frantically searching through his bag as he found his best friends phone to see who was calling ... Shit it was Captain America.

”Pete? Hey where are you I was sure tony told me to pick you up out the front of the gates.”

”Hi omg Mr Captain America Sir umm this is Ned ...” net took a second to collect himself from his shock of omg omg omg I’m talking to captain America. “Peters friend ... Umm there is a bit of a situation with peter.”

Sensing the urgency in Neds voice he instantly stood up out of the car heading in the direction of the school. “Ned where are you I’m coming.”

”Second class room on your left.”

...

”Pete!?” Mr Captain America Sir called out as he searched the Class room for the two boys. ”peter!” He yelled in shock as his eyes found the whimpering boy curled in a ball next to Ned. “What happened?”

“The bell rung and he just flipped out and has been like this ever since.” Ned frantically replied.

Steve had seen peter have a sensory over load once before after being woken up by a particular arched by an air horn, so he guessed that was what was happening. “Hey bud.” Steve spoke softly as he kneeled next to peters shivering frame.   
  


“St’ve? ... ev’ry th’n is 25.” Pete replied in a shaky voice.

”I’m gonna need you to open your eyes for me k.” Steve replied weary not to hurt his sensitive ears easily forgetting that his eyes would be equally as bad.  
  


Peter opens his eyes shooting out an agonizing scream of pain and the brightness flooded through his pupils. ”Peter!” He heard Steve and Ned scream I’m worry as his vision blurred over, noises faded out and eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was met with darkness.  
  


...

Two hours later peter was met with a dimly lit room and a faint beeping sound, a sound he knew way to well the heart rate monitor inside med bay. He slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Steve and Mr Stark sitting in chairs at his bed side.

Noticing the awake teen Steve was the first to speak up. “Pete, your awake, how are you feeling? You scared me shitless.”

”mgrm.” Peter groaned as he noticed the resulting head ache he was left with however it was nothing compared to earlier. “ ‘m all right, a little tired though, sorry about earlier.”

”Nup non of that underoos, wasn’t your fault, I am a little sad you decided to go against my orders tho about giving me more grey hairs.”   
  


Peter chuckled at how tony allways blames him for his grey hair. “Your just getting old Mr Stark.” he shot back  
  


”oh how dare you.” The Sarcasm way to evident in his voice “How about you Steve and I finish the movie we were watching last week when you ended up in here.” Tony supplied as he grabbed the remote off of the stand next to petes bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Should be posting another chapter tomorrow other wise I will definitely have one up by Saturday. Have a good day guys :)


	3. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two years since his uncle bled out in his arms that was sure to bring back some unpleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Back at it with another update get keen I have some assassin squad in this one.

It had been two years since Uncle Ben had died so it’s understandable that Peter is a little upset, that was a lie Peter was an absolute mess. The past week had been filled with sleepless night spent crying over night eats plagued with his uncles body bleeding out in his arms. To say he was tired was an understatement. He was going over to the tower this afternoon for a training with Clint and Natasha, the assassin squad they called it so hiding his bags under his eyes and lagged move meant s was going to be impossible.

”Hey Happy, how has your week been.” Happy continued to ignore letting out a small grunt to draw away from how much he admired the kid.   
  


Hearing no reply Peter just sat silent thinking to himself going over and over in his head on how he was going to make it through this afternoon.

...

Half an hour had passed and happy seemed to have noticed that peter was unusually quiet making him slightly worried... not that he would admit that to anyone. ”Kid, you all right, you haven’t been talking me ear off this trip like normally.”

”Yea I’m fine hap just a little tired from school today.” Peter sighed  
  


“If you say so kid.”   
  


...

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the tower with peter sluggishly grabbing his bag and heading upstairs quite unlike how he would normally sprint in to his favorite assassins 

“hey маленький паук(little spider)“ Nat greeted as he enters the training room.

”Hey squirt.” Clint said excitedly and he hooked up his arrows.

”hi nat, hi Clint” peter greeted in a defeated voice.

Both assassins noticed the slow and tired tired tone not missing the fact that peter didn’t greet nat in the usual way with мамаша паук(mamma spider) and bird brain.

They began to train with both assassins picking up on his sluggish movements however playing it off as end of week tiredness.

...

Around an hour into training Peter started to feel the familiar sense of extreme tiredness and fatigue asking if they could stop for a five minute water break.   
  


“Hey pete you ok you seem a little under the weather.” Nat asked in a motherly tone.

”I’m fine just a little tired.” Peter replied however at that moment his body completely froze all noises fading with the familiar feeling of his vision blurring over.

...

He felt a drenching hit of cold water land on his face slamming his eves open to see the worried faces of Clint and Natasha starring down. After a few seconds of observation he realized Clint was holding the water bottle he was just drinking from however it was empty.

”Pete?, Peter you good?” Clint was frantically asking.

”Yeah, crap sorry ... I’m fine.” Peter replied trying to make it seem like less of a big deal.   
  


“маленький паук(little spider) is there an injury your hiding from us, do we need to take you to medbay.” Nat asked as she helped him to sit up leaning him against the training room wall.

”No! I don’t need mes at, seriously I’m just a bit tired, I haven’t slept great this week.” Peter replied truthfully.   
  
“you must be extremely exhausted to have passed out from tiredness.” Nat replied in a slightly stern yet motherly voice.

“How about we help you up to your room where you can have a lie down and then continue this conversation later.” Clint piped in.   
  


...

”Hey Pete you changed yet.” Nat asked from the outside of his door.

“Yeah you can come in.” Peter replied.

”wanna tell us why you haven’t been sleeping.” Clint asked in a clam yet accusing tone.

”umm ... no?” Peter replied yet knowing he couldn’t get out of this one.

”Pete that wasn’t a question, now tell us are you staying out to late on patrol, partying? ... nightmares?” Nat seeing Pete look down in shame confirmed the last one.

”hey Pete nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of we all get them tony included.” Nat said trying to make it easier for him to open up.

”I know it’s just ...” peter tried to say however voice cracking as he started to cry at the end.

”hey bud it’s ok, it helps to tell someone wanna tell us what there about.” Clint said as he pulled peter into a half hug.

”umm ... there of my uncle he died two years ago today. Gunshot bleed out in my arms.” Peter tried to say as well as he could between sobs.

”hey, Pete it’s allright your ok, I’m so sorry.” Nat said now embracing him running a hand through his hair.

“Nat and I are here with you, we won’t leave why don’t you try to get acouple hours of sleep.” Clint said in a suggesting tone.

“ok. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading come back tmr for another update :)


	4. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crap, Bucky! He’s bleeding out. We need to get him to medical fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I’m backkk it’s currently 10pm and I haven’t even written this yet plus I wanna read some later so looks like I’m going to bed at 5am :)))))

Peter was resting his forehead against the cool glass, blankly staring at the the white clouds that fogged the quinjets windows. He was returning from a quite intense mission with Bucky and Sam. He had finally agreed to go by there first names after months of them begging him not to refer to them as Mr Bucky Barnes winter soldier sir and Mr Sam Wilson falcon sir. Every minute or so Peter would shift his position trying to get comfortable, the webs he put over his stab wound were starting to dissolve causing irritation in his side.   
  


“Hey buck, how long do you recon til we’re back at the tower.”

”Not long squirt 30 minutes tops.” Bucky replied 

“Getting bored of our company allready Pete.” Sam spoke with a smirk and sarcasm.

”Nah I’m just worn out from the mission.” Peter sighed

”Well not to long left when we get back, try to get some sleep then when we get back I’ll make us some grilled cheese.” Bucky said trying to make peter feel better, While running his hand through peters hair (a trick he learnt from tony to get peter to sleep) a magic touch the teen was asleep within ten seconds.

...

“Pete, common bud wake up we’re here.” Bucky said struggling to wake the teen.

”Don’t worry buck I got this one.” Sam said amusingly standing up from his seat starting to walk across to the other two.

Picking up the air horn that was placed in one of the emergency bags by Bucky last time they tried to prank nat after an easy mission ending with both of them stunned by her widow bites on the plains floor. Placing the air horn right next to Peters ear and blowing it sending the teen jumping onto the roof of the quinjet and making Bucky jump even though he knew what was coming.

”holy mother cheese balls and crackers!!!!” Pete shouted 

Bucky and Sam were hysterically laughing however so consumed in laughter completely missing the way the teens eyes rolled into his head. Luckily Bucks reflexes were fast enough to grab him last second after noticing the teen mid drop.   
  


“shit! Shit, shit, Pete common bud this isn’t funny jokes over.” By my said worridly after laying the teen on the quintet floor and frantically tapping his face.

Sam finally coming out of shock started checking peter over for injuries stopping when he noticed the blood stained webbing. “Crap, Bucky! He’s bleeding out stab wound right side. We need to get him to medical FAST!”   


Bucky quickly gathers him in his arms and started sprinting down to medical with Sam following quickly. Handing peter off to Bruce and Dr.Cho to preform a surgery on his stab wound. Sam and Bucky both sat down next to Peters bed after he was released from surgery.

...

Peter woke up in an all to familiar position small beeping noises, iv drop in arm and worried people in seats to the right of his bed.

”hmm, mo’nin’.” Pete said greeting Sam and Bucky with slurred grumbles.  
  


”sup sleeping beauty, your great by the way thanks for passing out from blood loss by the way.” Sam said in a sarcastic, accusing, passive aggressive way.

”Yea hey, did you mabey idk? wanna let us know of the massive stab wound down your right side, or just let it bleed out to the point where u have to get surgery.” Bucky sounded slightly mad however more worried and amused.

”s’mrry booky and smams.” peter attempted however it just ended with his two visitors pissing themselvs laughing.

”God buck what kind of drugs did brucy bear hook him up on.”   
“yea this shit is gold, remind me later to get some.”   
  
Once they both god over their laughing fit they realized that lecturing the teen about his stupid decisions was not going to matter at the moment as he would forget it by the next day due to the drugs.

”k bud why don’t you try to get some sleep Sam and I will come back tomorrow with tony and he will definitely be sure to lecture your ass off.”

”mmm k...” peter said tiredly closing his eyes. 

“Nighty, night Pete.” Sam said fondly  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! This story’s coming to a close only two chapters left. Should I make more fics?? If so please leave me some prompts of what to base the fic off of. See u guys again tomorrow :)


	5. Dehydration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusemeant park failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Hope you are enjoying this fix so far. Two in one day wow :)

“And why would you think it was a smart idea to bring a hyper kid to Disney land.” Happy mumbles grumpily lining up for the log ride with Rhodey waiting for Pete to get back from the bathrooms.

”he was bummed out that tony was away and couldn’t spend time with him this weekend I had to cheer him up. common you have to agree it’s funny watching his face light up everytime we go on a ride it reminds me of a little baby.” Rhodey replied.

Turning around they see peter returning from the bathroom and heading towards them luckily as they were on next.

”Thanks guys for saving a spot in line.” Peter said excitedly 

... 

After they got off the ride Pete asked if they could go on the scooby doo ride with both Rohdey and Happy groaning saying no as it was lunch time and the line was 2h long.

”please, pleaseeeeeeeeee.” Peter begged

”common Pete how about we grab some lunch and then go on.” Robert suggested

”But we leave in 3h so by the time we come back the line will be to long and we won’t be able to go on.” Peter replies sadly.

”But Pete it’s 1 and we haven’t had lunch yet, you must be hungry.” Happy replied

Thinking about it Peter was a bit hungry and thirsty but he had a granola bar in his pocket so he would be fine.

”what about if I start lining up and you guys go get lunch then come back, I have my phone on me and a granola bar so I will be fine.” Peter suggested whipping out his puppy dog eyes which were impossible to resist.   


“Fine.” Happy grumbled “As long as you don’t go wandering somewhere else capish.”   


“thanks so much hap and Sam.” Peter said as he started running over to the ride line with the older men walking towards the food caught.

... 

1h and a half later Rhodey and Happy returned carrying a bucket of fries and burger for peter not knowing what else to get the boy.

”hey, look we’re nearly there only 20-30 minutes.” Peter replied happily however starting to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous due to lack of water.

“k kid, we brought you some food.” Sam replied in a worn out tone.  
  
...

After about five more minutes of wait peter was starting to feel terribly dizzy, hot barley touching any of his food.

”Kid you good? You’ve eaten like nothing.” Happy said with concern slightly hinting in his voice.

”yeah, uh huh jus....” His voice trailed out as the usually tunnel vision and alarm bells occurred not noticing as his knees buckled sending his body hurdling towards the floor.   


...

”crap, um ok rlly again.” Happy said as he caught the kid and laid him on the floor sending Rhodey over to get a medic with some water.

“Cmmon kid open those eyes.” Happy said he had some basic first aid training so knew the first steps were to see if he woke up on his own other wise rub his sternum. Noticing the crowd around them Happy started telling people to clear a path for when Rhodey returned with the medic also so peter wouldn’t be to overwhelmed when he returned.   


As peter returned he felt an uncomfortable pressure being rubbed against his chest area, brining his hands up to the other persons trying to whack them away.

”Pete? You with me? Open your eyes for me.” huh who was talking, his eyes were open weren’t they, oh wait they were closed. Trying as hard as he could peter managed to snap open his eyes instantly regretting it as he felt the sudden urge to throw up. Peter used all his will power to try and sit himself up before he threw up but couldn’t do he started gagging. 

happy noticing this rolled peter on his side just in time for him to throw up everywhere, noticing the crowd creep forward to get a better look at the teen happy started urging them to step back again.

Around a minute later Rhodes came rushing back with the nurse sighing as he realised the teen was awake however internally frowning seeing the teen throw up.   


“hey hap how’s he doing.”

”Not great he just woke up, had to rub his sternum to get him to even show any signs of conioisness, started throwing up straight away.” Noticing the medical lady happy shuffled back to let her get closer to peter to try and make him cohereant enough to move.   


She kneeled infront of his face to the side of the vomit pile so he could have. A good look at her and not get intimidated. “Hi buddy my name is Sarah I’m from medical how are you feeling.”   


“mmm n’h g’od.” Peter struggled today reply 

“Ok let’s try to fix that, I’m going to sit you up and Your going to need to take small sips of this water ok.” The lady replied softly handing him a water bottle as she held him up in a sitting position turning her face to face the two worried adults infront of the crowd.   


“he is going to be fine, probably heat stroke and dehydration it’s very common here, let’s just try to move him into the first aid room to give him some shade so we can re hydrate him and get him away from this crowd.

”ok hap you hoist him over one shoulder I’ll get the other and we can half carry him half try to get him to walk I doubt either of us and our old backs could carry his full body weight.” Rhodey said addressing happy as they both hoisted one of peters arms over a shoulder following the med lady who had taken the water out of peter hand.

...

to say it took them a long time to reach the first aid room was an understatemeant, Peter was barley conscious not supporting any of his body weight or being able to take steps this caused happy and Rhodey to have to take turns in carrying him to the first aid room. After twenty minutes of shade and water peter was finally well enough to take and sit up.

”no fair I didn’t even end up getting to go on the scooby doo ride.” Peter said sadly 

“another day Pete, when it’s less hot and we have more water so you won’t pass out again. Tony would kill me if I let you go back out there I doubt that you would even be able to stand on your own right now little own go on a ride.” Happy said with sympathy 

“we should get going Mr Stark is getting home tonight and it would be nice to spend atleast 5 minutes with him.” Peter said 

“ok kid do you recon you need a wheel chair or can you walk with Rhodey and mines help.

”you and Rhodes will be fine thanks hap.”

...

once they reached the car Rhodey piped up.

”Kid I really need to teach you some self preservation skills yours are to much like tones.” Rhodey said with slight amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left!!! What’s some ideas for my next fic? Peter and Harley? Tony adopting peter? Leave some ideas :) see you tomorrow for the last chapter!


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if peter was all alone when he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys coming back for the last time win this fix. Please leave some ideas for other fics that I may do in the future possibly a longer one.

Peter had a rough week, first off having one of the thugs from patrol get away plus he was pretty sure he was getting sick one of the worst things to happy during exam week.

”common kiddo up and at em.” Tony said while yanking the blinds open letting the sunlight in.   
  


“mgrm, g’way Tony.” Peter groans making no effort to get out of bed his head was killing him and his stomach was doing flips, yup he was definitely sick.

”kiddo it’s your science exam today you have to go to school.” Tony said taking the top blanket off of peters body not missing the slight shiver.

”Oh crap nuggets I forgott about that exam.” Peter said frantically while abruptly sitting up cursing at himself for not thinking beforehand as a wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over him. One hand grabbing onto Tony’s shoulder for support while the other clutched his stomach.

“Hey Pete look at me.” Seeing the teens pained and glazed over expression tony decided he could not go to school in this condition no matter how much he begged him. “Well you look like shit, and definitely not good enough to go to school.”

”mmm noooo I have to my exam I can’t miss it.” Pete groaned 

“sorry kiddo you look like your on deaths doors. Fri what’s his temp.” Tony said consulting the A.I

“Boss his current temperature is 102.4.”   
  


“yup meds it is then, I know how much you hate them cuz they make you feel so disconnected but that right there could be a trip to the hospital for a normal human.”   
  


“but tonyyyyy I’m not a normal human you know I get hotter and colder ever since the bite please can I not.”

”fine if it his 103.5 then you are taking the meds ok, try to go back to sleep I’ll be in the lounge room if you need anything I have a conference at 11 so if you wake up then and need assistance just give friday a yell.” tony said as he shut the kids blinds and exited form his room.  
  


“Mm huh.” Peter replied. This science exam was worth 70% of his grade he really needed to go to it. If his exam was at 11:20 that means tony would be in the meeting so he could sneak out and walk to school. Peter grabbed out his phone and texted Ned telling him he would be at school late. Then proceeded to set an alarm waking him up when tony leaves so he could leave for school. Looking back on it Peter should have known this was a dumb idea but fever brains am I right.

...

Peter woke up 3h later to the alarm alerting him that tony left, he felt terrible his fever had risen to 103.8°f and he was sure he would have been puking if he had eaten today. But non of that was important he had to get to his science exam. Standing up peter violently swayed grabbing onto his desk for support, throwing on trackies and a jumper, he grabbed his bag and started heading out the door slowly stopping every so often to dry heave or sit down. 

Once he was safely out of the tower peter started his journey to school, feeling terrible with his fever rising to 104°f as told by Karen. Checking the time on his watch 11.10 shit he better hurry or he will miss the exam picking up his pace peter started to feel woozy, swaying with every step and blurred vision. He had to pull through for the exam, he made it 10 more meters until his body decided it was enough sending him straight for the gutter.   
  


...

”hello ... kid ... yo..k?” Asked a random voice god everything was so fuzzy.

”shit, your really warm.” The infirm I’ll at voice said yet clearer this time. Peter opens his eyes to see a random woman waving a hand over his face rapidly talking.

”oh good your awake, are you ok, what happend?”

”marm.. ow” Was all peter could say reaching a hand up to where he had his his head, that was definitely gonna bruise.   
  


“um ok is there anyone I can call for you?” The nice lady asked helping him to sit up his body violently reacting and his stomach twisted sending him dry heaving with slight strings of bile.

”eww” was peters reply.

”ok crap I’m kid can you tell me some one I can call or do you need to go to a hospital.” She said with worry edging in her voice

”t’ny.” Peter said sending a look towards his now cracked phone on the floor next to him. The lady picked up the phone and dialed the contact under the name tony stark surley this kid was on some kind of drugs.

”hey Pete, what’s up I’m still in my meeting is it urgent.” So that was the kids name but holy shit he personally knew tony stark wow.

”umm hi I’m with peter here he just passed out and isn’t really with it only mumbling small things I’m pretty sure he hit his head it has a nice gash but um he is really hot to.”   
  


“wait hold up ... who are you and why are you with peter ... where are you! Are you in the tower ... Jks ofc not Friday would have let me know ... tell me where you are I’m coming now.”

”we are just out the front of papas pizza ready it’s one of the side streets.”   
  


“ok thank you for helping him I’ll be there in acouple of minutes.”

...

Holding to his words three minutes later tony stark was rushing towards the pair where the teen was still completely out of it.

”Pete! Shit holy fuck I tell you to stay in the tower cuz your sick and what do you do disobey me of... there no point in lecturing you now you clearly are out of it.” Tony said striding over to them and kneeling infront of peter. 

The mysterious lady turned to tony “hi I’m Jane I’m so sorry I could be of more help I was just passing by and saw him just pass out and hit his head.

” No that you so much Jane honestly knowing him he was probably heading to his science exam even though he had a 102° fever. Thanks so much but I need to get him back to medical.”   
  


with that tony picked up peter taking him to happys car heading towards the tower.

...

when peter woke up he was back in mes bay ofc he was where else would he end up. 

“Nice to see your back with us Underoos.”   
  


“mm wha happen.” Peter slurred

”your dumbass fever brain decided it would be nice to go on a walk with a 104° fever. What were you thinking!”

”mm s’rry, had to do exam 70% of my mark.” Peter said ashamed

”kid I was so worried kid meeting getting a call from a stranger about how your sick kid who was meant or he at home had gone for a wonder and passed out and all to go to an exam, I was going to just arrange for you to do it another day.”

”oh.”   
“yeah oh but no point arguing about it now at least your sneaking out to go to school rather than parties unlike me.” Tony said and chuckled

”god what am I going to do with you kiddo.” Tony said while running his hand through the teens hair.

”love me and keep me forever and watch star wars?” The teen said cheekily

”yeah kiddo, I’ll go get some popcorn and set up a Star Wars movie marathon don’t go running off to any more exams while I’m gone.”

”mmk.” Was the only reply tony got noticing the teen was falling back asleep.

God this kid was the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. What’s some prompts I could use for another fic leave in comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Should be uploading every 1 - 2 days. Thanks so much please leave comments with prompts down the bottom :)


End file.
